Et un jour, une femme !
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Quand celle qu'on aime semble en aimer un autre. Quand tout bascule et que la vie n'a plus aucun gout. Qu'est-ce qui peux sauver un ninja en pleine déprime. Désolée pour le résumé pourri. Songfic, c'est une romance.


Titre : Et un jour une femme. (Naruto)

Genre : Songfic

Chanson : Et un jour une femme (Florent Pagny)

Couple : Faudra lire pour le savoir XD

Disclaimer : Le truc qui casse tout mais bon, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto,

Note : Cette fic pourrait se passer dans la next-gen, je considère que les persos ont en moyenne 19 ans. Je ne tiens pas du tout compte de ce qui s'est passé avant (Orochimaru, Sasuke qui s'en va, Hebi…), tout les jeunes sont aux villages et poursuivent leurs missions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le jeune homme avançait d'un pas trainant, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient dans le vent et ses étranges yeux blancs sans pupilles étaient dans le vague. Il avançait, comment ? Pourquoi ? Où ? Que lui importait, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avançait, laissant vagabonder ses pensées. Il se sentait mal, il se sentait triste et trahit. Il avait mal, très mal, au cœur, à l'âme. Eh oui, même lui, Neji Hyuga, le glaçon, comme l'appelaient certain, pouvait avoir des blessures à l'âme.

Il avait bien tenté d'en parler autour de lui, mais personne ne l'avait vraiment écouté. Hinata venait de se mettre en couple avec Naruto et avait plus parlé de leur couple que de ses problèmes, Hiashi Hyuga lui avait annoncé qu'il avait des ennuis plus important, Gaï lui avait assuré que la fougue de la jeunesse le tirerai de ce mauvais pas. Quand aux autres, Tenten et Lee étaient le cœur du problème, il n'était pas assez courageux pour leur en faire part, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et tout les autres à dire vrai, il ne les connaissait pas assez pour se permettre de leur parler de ça. Et puis, qui l'aurait écouté, lui l'un des garçons les plus froids de Konoha.

Il voyait la scène passer en boucle dans son esprit. Alors qu'il s'était enfin décidé à avouer ses sentiments, il avait donné rendez vous à Tenten sur le terrain d'entraiment, le matin même. Il était arrivé un peu en avance, elle était déjà là, mais pas seule. A ses coté était assis leur coéquipier Lee. Tant pis, il demandera à lui parler en tête à tête. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il avait pénétré dans le terrain d'entrainement. Au ce moment, sa vie avait basculée. Alors qu'il allait leur faire signe, il avait vu Tenten se pencher doucement vers Lee et l'embrasser. Pas comme on embrasse un ami, non, comme on embrasse un amant, d'un geste plein d'amour et de tendresse. Le cœur brisé, il avait fait demi-tour. Après tout, c'était de sa faute, il n'aurai pas dû attendre si longtemps et la repousser comme il l'avait fait deux ans avant.

_D'avoir passé des nuits blanches à rêver_

_Ce que les contes de fées vous laissent imaginer_

_D'avoir perdu son enfance dans la rue_

_Des illusions déçues, passer inaperçu_

Ses pas le menèrent dans une rue très prisée de Konoha, au bout, se trouvait la grande place et la fontaine c'était le lieu de rendez vous de nombreux ninjas, et plus particulièrement des couples, qui aimaient venir flâner sur cette place. Il redressa la tête pour observer les alentours, en ce premier jour d'automne, de nombreux couples se promenaient, mains dans la main. Il croisa Hinata et Naruto, Shikamaru et Témari ainsi que Kiba et Ino. Après une mission plutôt risqué, les jeunes avaient compris qu'il fallait profiter un maximum de la vie et les couples avaient fleuris ici et là. Il les regarda tristement passer, aucun ne le remarqua ou ne lui fit un signe. Muré dans son chagrin, il était devenu invisible. Il en voulait à tout le monde. A lui d'abord et à sa peur qui lui avait fait retarder sa déclaration, à Lee qui lui avait volé l'amour de sa vie, à Tenten, qui n'avait pas su lire entre les lignes et à tout les autres, qui affichaient leur amour alors qu'il se retrouvait seul.

Il rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers le lac. L'endroit était calme, le vent agitait doucement les branches des arbres. Les pétales de fleurs et les feuilles tombaient doucement au rythme des coups de vents et tapissaient le sol. La surface du lac se ridait régulièrement, à chaque brise. Le chant des oiseaux portait jusqu'à ses oreilles, il les écouta distraitement. Ce calme et ce silence relatif l'apaisait. Il s'allongea, ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Il ne voulait plus vivre, plus croiser ces regards remplit d'amour, il avait perdu l'espoir et l'envie de continuer sa route. Lentement, il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres, lentement il ferma son esprit aux bruits environnant, lentement son rythme cardiaque se ralenti et il cessa de respirer.

_D'être tombé plus bas que la poussière_

_Et à la Terre entière_

_En vouloir puis se taire_

_D'avoir laissé jusqu'à sa dignité_

_Sans plus rien demander_

_Qu'on vienne vous achever_

Le noir, le silence, il ne voyait plus rien, il n'entendait plus rien. Il se sentait libre, libre et triste. Plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de lui faire part de ses sentiments, plus jamais il ne pourrait la regarder, lors des entrainements et des missions. Plus jamais il ne verrait ses grands yeux noisette, ses longs cheveux bruns, roulé en deux macarons. Plus jamais…

Une voix au loin, angoissée, vibrante, qui l'appelle. Une main se pose sur son épaule, le secoue.

-Neji, Neji ! Répond je t'en prie !

Une pression, plus forte sur son épaule, une bouche qui se pose sur la sienne, un souffle qui se précipite dans ses poumons.

-Allez, respire, respire !

Cette voix ! C'est elle. Elle est venue ! Dans un effort, il tourne le dos aux ténèbres et ouvre les yeux. Elle est là, penchée sur lui. Elle est venue, alors qu'elle en aime un autre.

-Ten…ten…

Elle se redresse, le prend dans ses bras. Le berce doucement.

-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Il redresse la tête, la regarde dans les yeux, pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?

-Neji, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je… Je sais pas.

Un mensonge, un gros. Bien sûr qu'il sait, il a voulut mourir. Mais comment lui dire, comment lui avouer qu'il aime, alors qu'elle en aime un autre. Doucement, elle continue à le bercer. Il se laisse faire. C'est si doux, il est si bien avec elle. Il voudrait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, qu'ils restent ainsi éternellement. Doucement elle se redresse et lui tend la main avec un grand sourire. Il l'attrape et elle l'aide à se relever.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, merci.

_Et un jour une femme_

_Dont le regard vous frôle_

_Vous porte sur ses épaules_

_Comme elle porte le monde_

_Et jusqu'à bout de force_

_Recouvre de son écorce_

_Vos plaies les plus profondes_

_Puis un jour une femme_

_Met sa main dans la vôtre_

_Pour vous parler d'un autre_

_Parce qu'elle porte le monde_

_Et jusqu'au bout d'elle-même_

_Vous prouve qu'elle vous aime_

_Par l'amour qu'elle inonde_

Ça faisait une semaine, une semaine qu'elle l'avait trouvé presque mort sur les bords du lac, une semaine qu'elle passait le prendre chez lui tout les matins pour aller à l'entrainement. Il avait changé, elle lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais lui refaire une telle frayeur. Alors, pour ne pas la décevoir, cela faisait une semaine qu'il se forçait à sourire. Et pourtant il se demandait comment lui avouer ce qui s'était réellement passé. Comment lui demander ce qu'il y avait réellement entre elle et Lee. Il ne les avait pas revus s'embrasser, il ne les avait pas vu sortir dans la rue la main dans la main. Alors, doucement, il reprenait courage. Adossé à un arbre, à un angle de terrain d'entrainement, il la regardait s'entrainer avec ses armes. Elle, si belle lorsqu'elle évoluait au milieu du terrain dans une chorégraphie aussi mystérieuse que dangereuse, elle qui faisait battre son cœur chaque fois un peu plus fort, elle pour qui il serait prêt à mourir. Elle s'arrêta, rangea ses armes et le rejoignit. C'était décidé, il fallait qu'il lui demande.

-Tenten…

Elle se tourna vers lui, tout en décrochant ses cheveux, les laissant voler au vent.

-Tenten, est ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre Lee et toi.

-Non, bien sur que non, pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-L'autre jour, je vous ai vu vous embrasser, sur le terrain d'entrainement.

-L'autre jour ? Neji, ne me dis pas que c'est pour ça que…

Elle se tourna vers lui, il détourna les yeux mais elle lui attrapa le visage, le forçant à le regarder.

-Il n'y a rien entre nous. Si j'ai embrassé Lee, c'était… Elle hésita, c'était pour lui montrer comment faire.

-Lui montrer… il était perdu, comment ça lui montrer ?

-Il sort avec Sakura, mais ne savais pas comment faire, alors je lui ai montré, regarde, je ne te mens pas.

Neji tourna la tête, à l'entrée du terrain d'entrainement, Sakura et Lee venaient d'arriver la main dans la main.

_Jour après jour vous redonne confiance_

_De toute sa patience_

_Vous remet debout_

_Trouver en soi un avenir peut-être_

_Et surtout l'envie d'être_

_Ce qu'elle attend de vous_

Il éclata de rire, un rire franc et joyeux qui lui fit couler quelques larmes au coin des yeux. Elle le regarda en souriant.

-En 7 ans de missions avec toi, je ne t'avais jamais vu rire.

Il se mit à rougir.

-Ça te va bien quand tu souris, tu devrai te laisser aller plus souvent.

-Sans doute…

-Neji, l'autre jour, qu'est ce que tu allais faire ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Ne me ment pas, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je voudrais comprendre. Tu me donne rendez-vous, tu ne viens pas et je te retrouve presque mort. Tu as essayé de te suicider, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il détourna la tête.

-Je… j'avais quelque chose à te dire et puis quand je t'ai vu avec Lee, je sais pas, quelque chose s'est brisé. Je suis reparti et…

-Et ?

-Je voulais mourir, le monde venait de s'effondrer autour de moi, je n'avais plus goût à la vie.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

-Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, et tu ne l'as pas encore compris.

-Je veux t'entendre me le dire.

Il la regarda surprit. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange flamme. Il se redressa, se place devant elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime Tenten. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, encore plus de temps pour oser te le dire. Mais voilà, c'est fait. Je t'aime et je veux vivre le reste de ma vie à tes cotés.

Sans répondre elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_Et un jour une femme_

_Dont le regard vous frôle_

_Vous porte sur ses épaules_

_Comme elle porte le monde_

_Et jusqu'à bout de force_

_Recouvre de son écorce_

_Vos plaies les plus profondes_

_Et un jour une femme_

_Met sa main dans la vôtre_

_Pour vous parler d'un autre_

_Parce qu'elle porte le monde_

_Et jusqu'au bout d'elle-même_

_Vous prouve qu'elle vous aime_

_Par l'amour qu'elle inonde_

_Par l'amour qu'elle inonde_

Elle se recula et ils se regardèrent, les yeux brillant, le cœur en fête. Au loin, Lee et Gaï venait de cesser l'entrainement et les observaient discrètement. De nouveau, leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser passionné auquel ils mirent fin pour cause de manque de souffle.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Neji, murmura Tenten.

De nouveau, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Neji. Tenten se noya dans le regard cristal du Hyuga et celui-ci se perdit dans le regard noisette de sa compagne.

_Et un jour une femme_

_Dont le regard vous touche_

_Porte jusqu'à sa bouche_

_Le front d'un petit monde_

_Et jusqu'au bout de soi_

_Lui donne tout ce qu'elle a_

Quelques mois plus tard, Neji et Tenten se marièrent avec la bénédiction de Hiashi Hyuga et du Godaime. Ce fut une magnifique fête, la maison des Hyuga avait été décorée par Ino, des fleurs, de toutes les couleurs, de tous les parfums étaient installées dans les coins. Des guirlandes de fleurs traversaient le plafond. Tenten rayonnait dans sa robe blanche, fendue sur les cotés. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés et portait une couronne de fleurs jaunes. Neji était vêtu d'un costume chinois blanc-gris, faisant ressortir le noir de ses cheveux et le blanc de ses yeux.

Tout Konoha avait été invité ce qui permit de découvrir les derniers couples du village caché de la feuille. Naruto et Hinata avaient dansé toute la soirée, Temari avait réussit à faire entrer Shikamaru sur la piste de danse malgré ses « galère » et autre « pff », Ino n'avait pas lâché Kiba de la soirée, Lee et Sakura s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie, Kakashi avait annoncé son mariage prochain avec Anko. Le couple qui avait étonné le plus de monde fut Jiraiya et Tsunade. La soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quelques garçons, encore célibataires, telque Sasuke, Gaara ou Shino ne s'étaient pas gêner pour mater du coté des filles également célibataires. Puis la soirée s'était finie avec le départ en voyage de noce des deux jeunes mariés.

_Chaque pas chaque seconde_

_Et jusqu'au bout du monde_

_Jusqu'au bout du monde_

Quelques mois après le retour de leur voyage de noce, Tenten rejoignit Neji qui s'entrainait seul sur le terrain.

-Neji, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Il s'arrêta, s'assit près d'elle et lui passa un bras derrière les épaules.

-Je t'écoute.

-Neji, tu vas être Papa.

Il se tourna vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, incapable de répondre tant le bonheur lui noué la gorge.

_Jusqu'au bout du monde_

_Parce qu'elle porte le monde_

_Owari_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et +**_

_**Arkady**_

**_PS : pensez aux reviews_**


End file.
